User blog:S3r0-Ph1i/Migration to Fandom
Today on the 24th January, 2019 Banana Fish was formally migrated to Fandoms new URL. A long planned process beginning with it’s rebranding in October 2016, Fandom began the migration of its wikis in October 2018. Around 350,000 communities have been gradually migrated with planned completion on February 4th. This day was significant for the Banana Fish wiki. Not just for historical purposes with the moment of its migration but also because not all sites were transferred to Fandom. Some with low activity or were deemed unsuitable for Fandom when it evidently checked through every last wiki were simply closed and deleted. Those who activity contribute, those who add every now and again, someone correcting spelling here and there to the multitude of unregistered accounts who have made their contributions where they can. Everyone has themselves to thank for putting in the effort to create the Banana Fish wiki to what it currently is. Even as of now when the site is still in it’s early stages with plenty of pages to be detailed, particularly with the release of the anime some time after it’s initial manga publication, the wiki is off to a best start and can only improve even more. Under the efforts of anyone and everyone’s contributions, as well as with steady contributors to guide the wiki and refine it further, this site shall continue to be the most in depth and detailed encyclopaedia on everything concerning Banana Fish. Information on the manga, anime, promotional materials, events, characters and so forth, the wiki can formally document it all. The migration to Fandom, envisioned as a community site based around pop culture topics benefits Banana Fish to no end. Whether it is the recent Anime Trending Awards, awards Crunchyroll has awarded, to Ash and Eiji being chosen as among the best anime ships of the year, more people than ever are afforded to chance to learn of the masterpiece that is Banana Fish. Fully embracing the fan aspect the wiki has sections set aside for personal use. Profile pages can be customised to people’s own liking, personal blogs to detail anything regarding Banana Fish, to message walls, article comments and Discussions for everyone to take part in. With the internet landscape changing, more people than ever before are able to enjoy the site from their phones, tablets and other portable devices that are increasing in use. This Banana Fish wiki at Fandom will be the most informative reference for everything concerning official content on Banana Fish. We can create the best image galleries and most detailed article pages on the entire internet to demonstrate everything outstanding about Banana Fish. Systematically, this is as well as being a site for people to share their fan fiction, fan art and commentaries on the series in their set aside areas. Embracing this positive change for everything its worth delivers for everyone involved. Moving ever forward and making things even better than how excellent they already are now, the great efforts that have already been demonstrated can only be encouraged. To help people further, remember: *Official and referenced content for the article pages for this here best detailed encyclopaedia. Large, high quality images of Banana Fish materials to demonstrate the art, key scenes and characters. The most meticulous comprehensive guide to Banana Fish, who would settle for anything less. *Personal views, insights, discussions, fan art/fiction on user blogs, message walls, Discussions, profile pages, article comments for people to share everything they like about the series, take part as you see fit. It is wonderful to see people have been enjoying themselves contributing to the wiki, and so let’s continue to do so for the good of Banana Fish. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 19:41, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts